NUESTRO RECUERDO
by dashK
Summary: Un pequeño niño solitario despojado de su vida conocerá el motivo para seguir viviendo en el momento donde necesite más ayuda.
1. Chapter 1

NUESTRO RECUERDO

_**Disclamer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen D:**_

**1.-Soledad**

En la parte trasera de un carro con rumbo a un lugar desconocido un pequeño niño de 8 años de edad aproximadamente, estaba asustado y nervioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando el carro se detuvo unos obres misteriosos abrieron la parte trasera del carro, entonces el niño temerosamente intento escapar pero los hombres lo detuvieron y le dieron un duro golpe para q se calmara, el niño con lágrimas en los ojos no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

El pequeño se encontraba en un centro de entrenamiento, el lugar era bastante grande, en ese lugar se encontraban varios niños entrenando, parecía un sitio de entrenamiento para soldados ya que el lugar era muy monótono.

-Donde estoy –decía tímidamente el niño, pero fue ignorado por los hombres que lo acompañaban. Luego fue llevado a una habitación pequeña que era de color blanco en su totalidad, tenía una puerta de metálica con un sistema de seguridad muy avanzado, el pequeño empezó a lloraba desconsoladamente por el triste suceso ocurrido unos momentos atrás.

Al día siguiente el pequeño fue agrupado con un conjunto de niños de la misma edad aproximadamente, estos niños eran obligados a entrenar con todas sus fuerzas sin descanso alguno durante barias horas. Los niños empezaban a cansarse cada vez más y más rápido ya que por la edad que tenían no resistían el duro entrenamiento.

El infante no era el de mejor rendimiento, sino que era uno de los últimos, pero resistía lo suficiente como para terminar el entrenamiento, él empezaba a darse cuenta como cada uno de los niños poco a poco caían desmallados fuertemente contra el piso, unos hombres aparecían de repente, se los llevaban y nunca más los volvía a ver, el niño asustado por lo que sucedía empezó a resistir lo más que podía para que no le pase lo mismo. Poco tiempo después, solamente quedaban unos pocos niños, así que decidieron agruparlos con otros niños que también avían disminuido su cantidad. Pese al esfuerzo de los niños cada vez el grupo se hacía más y más pequeño, y cada vez los volvían a juntar con otro grupo de niños. En el descanso el pequeño andaba muy deprimido y no solo por que los niños desaparecían poco apoco, sino que también nadie le dirigía la palabra, nadie jugaba con él en las horas de descanso ya que era el más débil del grupo y no era muy sociable que digamos, a los niños no les agradaba ya que por más débil que era nunca se avía desmayado como los demás niños, ellos creían que era peligroso tenerlo en el grupo. El niño lloraba todas las noches por la soledad que sentía desde aquel horrible día en que lo despojaron de todo.

Estuvo así por mucho tiempo pero el cansancio pudo más que él y entonces un día en el entrenamiento de resistencia tropezó con una piedra que lo hizo caer fuertemente contra el duro piso, el niño no soportaba más, sentía mucho sueño y estuvo apunto de desmayarse pero de pronto vio una mano que se extendía hacia él para ayudarlo.

* * *

BUENO PUES, sé que no es muy largo pero prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo, es mi primer fic, así que no sean tan duros, disculpen los errores ortográficos XP.

Solo para aclarar dudas el niño de quien se habla es K' pero no digo su nombre porque no se sabe cuál es, cualquier duda se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo.

PD: se aceptan opiniones constructivas.

PD de la PD: dejen reviews y pongan que tal les pareció :)


	2. chapter 2

NUESTRO RECUERDO

_**Disclamer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (hay si, como si no lo supiera todo el mundo ¬¬).**_

**2.-No estás sola**

La mano le pertenecía a una linda niña de largos cabellos, el color de su cabellera era de un rubio anaranjado y su piel era algo pálida, el niño se quedó paralizado de la lindura de la niña aunque extrañamente no podía fijarse bien en su rostro, luego reacciono bruscamente cuando se acordó que ella le había extendido su mano amigablemente, él la acepto lo más rápido que pudo, se logró levantar y se fijó que era una niña algo menor que él, tal vez uno años menor.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la pequeña algo de preocupación.

-¿Eh?...sí, gracias-respondía con algo de nervios, de pronto ella le mostro una enorme y linda sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara por la lindura de la niña.

Al poco tiempo se volvieron muy amigos y el niño pudo volver a sonreír gracias a esa pequeña, que le daba ese motivo para seguir luchando y no rendirse, y morir en el olvido. Ellos se reunieron en la sala de juego, este lugar era una habitación grande con paredes, piso y techo de color blanco, muy monótono, ese lugar tenía unos pequeños bloques de madera con lo cual los niños se podían distraer. Mientras ellos jugaban la pequeña al ver que todo estaba tranquilo empezó a hablar:

-Estoy feliz de que seamos amigo- decía la niña con una gran sonrisa de felicidad como era de costumbre.

-Si….yo también-afirmaba tímidamente el niño con la cara un tanto roja.

-Estaba pensando y quería saber ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-pregunto la niña para comenzar una conversación ya que todo estaba aburrido.

-Yo…no te lo diré-respondió el niño algo entristecido, la niña hizo un puchero, pero luego se le paso por la cabeza una idea para hacerlo hablar.

-si yo te digo como llegue a este lugar, tú me dices tú historia ¿sí?-decía la pequeña tratando de convencerlo sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

El niño solo volteo para ignorarla, pero la niña seguía insistiendo hasta q se hartó y empezó a contarle su historia para hacerlo hablar.

-pues yo estaba con mi mami y con mi papi en el parque jugando tranquilamente como lo solíamos hacer todas las tardes, mi mami era muy cariñosa, es la persona más amable que existe y mi papi siempre me protegía de las cosas a las que le tenía miedo, le gusta jugar mucho con migo- la niña decía esto con una gran sonrisa, el niño empezaba a ponerle más interés a su historia mientras miraba la sonrisa de su pequeña amiga.

-Ese día en cuando fuimos al parque aparecieron unos señores que traían una ropa negra y empezaron a asustar a la gente con unas cosas que tenían en las manos, mi papá nos quiso proteger de esos señores que daban mucho miedo pero luego escuche un sonido muy fuerte, como los que hacen los fuegos artificiales, pero no hubo ninguna luz en el cielo y de pronto-la niña empezó a desaparecer esa linda sonrisa de su rostro que se transformó en un rostro de tristeza y preocupación - mi papá cayó al suelo, yo me asuste y quise ir asía donde él estaba pero mi mamá me sujeto muy fuerte, uno de esos señores se acercó y empujo a mi mamá , otro señor vestido de negro me cargo y empezó a llevarme a uno de esos carros negros de donde todos ellos salieron, quise voltear a ver a mi mamá pero volví a escuchar ese sonido, esta vez me asusté mucho porque mi mamá cayó al suelo igual que mi papá, en ese momento pensé que ellos…ellos….estaban….-en ese momento el niño se dio cuenta que la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar, así que trato de actuar lo más rápido posible para que dejara de hablar.

-¡BASTA! Ya no digas más por favor –decía algo apresurado el pequeño para tratar de que no siga con su historia.

-pero todavía no termino-pronunciaba la niña mientras lloraba.

-¿acaso eres tonta? no sigas por favor, cálmate y mírame a los ojos-la niña empezó a obedecer mientras trataba de tranquilizarse-mírame a los ojos porque quiero decirte que a mí me paso lo mismo , yo estaba con mis padres y mi hermana paseando tranquilamente y esos hombres también me llevaron al igual que a ti, pero quiero que sepas que no dejare que te lastimen de nuevo, ya no estarás sola y yo ya no estaré solo, porque yo te voy a proteger y are todo lo que pueda y más para cumplir esta promesa ¿entiendes?, no dejare que estemos solos otra vez, porque nos tenemos el uno al otro-la niña empezó a calmarse y a secarse las lágrimas de todo el rostro mientras observaba al niño con un rostro de admiración, ya que quería levantarle los ánimos.

-¿Enserio me protegerás y siempre estaremos juntos?-dijo algo tímida la pequeña niña.

-¿Eh?…si…lo prometo- respondió algo sonrojado.

-Gracias-decía la niña mientras le daba un fuerte abraso, lo cual hiso que el niño se sonrojara más.

Luego ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha como agradecimiento e inmediatamente él se puso muy rojo pero la niña no se dio cuenta, porque luego de darle el pequeño beso se despido y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación ya que se acercaba la hora de dormir, los dos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, el pequeño se acostó en su cama y empezó a sobarse la mejilla mientras musitaba:

-No puedo creer que haiga dicho eso, ¿qué es lo que estoy sintiendo dentro de mí?, mmm…no importa me agrada-se decía a si mismo mientras sonreía.

* * *

BUENO bueno, que les pareció, si sé que no es muy largo pero es que tenía pensado en poner el 2do y 3er capitulo en uno solo, pero me di cuenta de que sería demasiado largo y algo tedioso (soy una persona algo floja XD)por eso está un poco más extendido que el primero.

Al principio yo quería que la identidad del niño quedara en un misterio y poco a poco se revelaría su identidad, pero luego pensé que no lo lograría así que es ese el motivo por el cual mencione el nombre del personaje, pero creo que metí la pata y tal vez no lo hubiese mencionado XP.

Sé que tal vez exista la posibilidad que haya algunas dudas pero todo se resolverá en el último capítulo (daré mis motivos por el cual no es tan larga la historia en el siguiente episodio). Disculpen los errores ortográficos D:.

PD: no olviden dejar reviews y dar opiniones sobre el capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

NUESTRO RECUERDO

_**Disclamer: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a SNK Playmore (sí, ya lo sé, tienen todo el derecho de meterme en un calabozo y sentenciarme cadena perpetua, pero les pido que busquen en el fondo de su ambicioso corazón y no lo hagan :( )**_

_**Hice esta historia escuchando "Memory" es el sountrack de mi juego de terror favorito "ib", deberían jugarlo, es un juego corto y no pesa mucho, tiene una muy buena historia y 7 finales alternativos.**_

_**Bueno dejemos las palabrerías para después.**_

**3.-Tú**

Al día siguiente los pequeños se reunieron en la sala de juego como lo hacían habitualmente, sé quedaron quietos pensando que hacer.

-¿ahora a que jugamos?-preguntaba la niña ansiosa.

-¿no sé?…y a ti que te gustaría jugar-preguntaba el pequeño sin saber qué respuesta darle a la niña.

-mmm…que tal si construimos un casillo con estos bloques, yo soy la princesa en peligro y tú eres mi caballero con armadura, y cuando me salves yo te daré un beso de agradecimiento-decía la niña mientas expresaba una traviesa sonrisa.

El pequeño solo asintió con la cara roja, por lo que estaba pretendiendo la traviesa niña. Mientras empezaban a construir el castillo con los bloques de juguete unos hombres se acercaron a la niña.

-felicidades haz sido seleccionada para nuestro nuevo experimento-pronunciaba seriamente uno de ellos mientras sostenía el frágil brazo de la pequeña, pero ella opuso resistencia así que otro de ellos la sostuvo del otro brazo y empezaron a llevársela pero el niño se opuso.

-¡Déjenla! ella no quiere ir con ustedes-gritaba seriamente el pequeño para que le hiciesen caso, pero al no ver ninguna respuesta se abalanzo hacia uno de ellos para que ella pudiera escapar, pero mientras trataba de ayudarla otro hombre apareció y saco al aniño para que ellos se pudieran ir tranquilamente.

-¡NO!, suéltenme yo no quiero ir con ustedes estoy bien aquí por favor suéltenme- gritaba la pequeña desesperadamente mientras empezaba a derramar las grimas de tristeza y desesperación-por favor ayúdame, no quiero ir con ellos-le suplicaba al niño para que haga algo, así que mordió al hombre que lo sujetaba y se acercó rápidamente hacia ella pero en ese instante aquel hombre le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro y un rodillazo en el estómago lo cual dejo al niño inmovilizado por el dolor.

-¡DEJENLA POR FABOR NO LES A ECHO NADA, POR FABOR DEJENLA!-gritaba desesperado para que la soltaran- ella… ella es la única razón para que pueda seguir feliz, es mi único motivo para seguir luchando, para poder sonreír, por favor déjenla, le prometí que no nos volveríamos a quedar solos-sollozaba el niño mientras estiraba su brazo para llega hacia ella pero solo pudo observar como ella lo miraba tristemente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-por favor déjenla… ¡DÉJENLA!-gritaba un chico que estaba echado en la cama de su habitación con la mano extendida hacia el techo y con lágrimas en los ojos, era un joven de cabellos platinados y de piel oscura. Este se encontraba aturdido por aquel extraño sueño que había tenido. Luego se sentó para tratar de calmarse ya que estaba agitado por lo ocurrido.

-¿aquello fue un sueño? O acaso fue un…-murmuraba hasta que fue interrumpido.

- ¡¿K' estas bien?!- pronunciaba una chica que encontraba detrás de la puerta.

-¿Ah? …sí, si lo estoy- respondió el muchacho seriamente y sin ánimos, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-¿por qué lo preguntas?- decía algo amargado mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Ah? Yo solamente estaba preocupada porque te oí gritar-explicaba tímidamente una muchacha de cabellos azulados que traía un ligero vestido blanco.

-mmm…no te preocupes estoy bien-respondió el muchacho que la miraba extrañado por alguna razón que el desconocía.

-Qué bueno, estaba preocupada-decía mientras se tranquilizaba y su color de cabello cambiaba de color mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. En ese instante él empezó a ver algo familiar en ella.

-¿Mm?...ese cabello, ese tono de piel-pensaba hasta que en ese momento ella abrió los ojos para poder mirarlo directamente, entonces…-esos… esos ¡ojos!-seguía pensado, de pronto pudo recordar el rostro de aquella pequeña niña que apareció en su sueño, recordó que ella tenía unos preciosos ojos rojizos de la misma forma que la chica que estaba enfrente suyo.

-Tú…tú eres-empezó a murmurar.

-¿Hum?... ¿que soy qué…?-fue interrumpida por un fuerte pero cálido abraso, lo cual hizo que se quedara en shock por aquella extraña acción.

-estoy feliz de que estés bien, de que todo este tiempo fuiste tú, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí con migo-murmuraba el chico con un rostro apenado pero con una pequeña sonrrisa, mientras la abrasaba como si no la hubiera visto en años.

De pronto la chica se dio cuenta de que él la estaba abrasando sin su acostumbrada chaqueta, ella podía sentir como su cuerpo y el de él estaban muy juntos y empezaban a rozarse centímetro por centímetro ocasionado por aquel abraso, esto hizo que ella se enrojeciera aún más de lo que estaba.

-esto…k' tu chaqueta no la traes puesta-decía algo apenada la muchacha.

Entonces él se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada puesto de la cintura hacia arriba (sin contar su crucifijo que siempre lo llevaba puesto).

-Yo…yo lo siento Kula, no era mi intención -balbuceaba mientras miraba el rostro enrojecido de su acompañante, pero ella se percató de esto y volteo inmediatamente para que no le pudiera ver la cara, que cada vez se ponía más y más roja.

-¡No!, no importa, solo vine a ver si estabas bien…y también quería decirte que el desayuno está listo, solo baja-decía muy nerviosa mientras estaba de espaldas después de que k' la soltara.

-Ok, ya bajo solo me pondré mi chaqueta-decía mientras se dirigía hacia su dormitorio.

Ella asintió mientras se dirigía asía un baño para poder refrescársela cara que estaba hirviendo de lo rojo que estaba, mientras que él cerró la puerta y se sentó en el piso para poder tranquilizarse. Después de haberse tranquilizado las cosas el empezó a recordar todos los bellos momentos que paso con ella mientras miraba el techo perdidamente, con una mano posada en su mejilla y una pequeña sonrisa él dijo:

-Esto quiere decir que siempre he estado enamorado de ti.

Pues creo que se acabó pero :(, me hubiese gustado que la historia fuese más larga pero ya no sé de donde extenderla, ya que esta historia prácticamente no es mía sino de SNK(por eso no quiero que me metan a un calabozo ya que en el manga del Kof 2002 en la pelea contra Igniz (cabe resaltar que la historia del manga del kof 2001 se extendió hasta el siguiente, creo que simple mente quisieron extenderla más para poder entrar en más detalle con respecto a la historia de los personajes), a K' tiene un pequeño recuerdo de la única persona que lo ayudo en el momento más crítico, que fue cuando lo capturaron los de NEST, él recuerda que una niña de su grupo lo ayudo, se hicieron amigos y luego fueron bruscamente separados, para que después en un futuro los pusieran en contra. Este recuerdo pasa cuando Igniz sostiene a kula de la cabeza y empieza a lastimarla, K' al recordar todo esto ataca con toda su furia a Igniz haciendo que este la suelte y sigan peleando. Puede que tal vez haiga alguien que no me crea pero si es así entonces le pediría encarecidamente que jugara el kof 2001 y juegue con K' y derrote a kula, lee lo que dice K', después juega con Kula y gánale a K', y también lee lo que diga, pido que lo hagan en ese orden, simplemente háganlo y me darán la razón.

Así que ya saben algo más sobre la vida de K' .No vallan a pedirme que les diga dónde encontrar el manga ya que el sitio donde se podía descargar fue cerrado por EEUU, supongo que ya se bran dado cuenta a que me refiero, yo tenía todos los mangas pero mi laptop se malogro y se tuvo que resetear el disco duro, así que perdí todo, pero solo pude descargar uno cuantos y aun los sigo buscando, pero bueno si alguien quiere que se los pase mándenme un mensaje privado jeje.

Pensaba publicar este capítulo mucho después pero me di cuenta que la universidad no me dará tiempo :(, no me gusta estudiar pero hay que hacerlo para un mejor futuro, así que nada -_-.

Si encaso la continúe lo are en otro fic relacionándolo con este, pero todo depende si a ustedes les agrada la idea, o tal vez alguien lo podría continuar ya que no tendré tiempo para hacer otro fic, o por lo menos no por ahora.

Bueno solamente me queda despedirme y agradecer de corazón los reviews, gracias por la opiniones :) , no olviden dejar su opinión de este capitulo.

Gracias muchas gracias a todas esas personas que se tomaron un tiempo para leer mi historia, muchas gracias ;u; .

Chao y nos vemos en otra historia .

PD: yo dejo reviews pero con otra cuenta, no sé solamente una voz en mi alocada cabeza me dijo que lo hiciera, así que no crean que no leo y leeré sus historias .


End file.
